The present invention provides a radio-frequency trigger signal system apparatus and method transmitting a radio-frequency signal coordinated with the pulling of a trigger on a weapon such as a firearm, causing cameras on the weapon, on the shooter's person, on nearby persons or vehicles, and nearby fixed-position cameras to activate, if needed, to flag photographs and videos taken, and optionally to log and notify an appropriate authority of the pulling of the trigger.
In law enforcement, every discharge, and even near-discharges, of a weapon such as a firearm, stun gun, or the like, is subject to review, certainly internally and possibly to the public. A variety of fixed and portable cameras, including firearm-mounted cameras, are available and are in place. These cameras are under both public and private control. In today's society, everyone with a smartphone is carrying a camera, and many homes and businesses have recording security cameras. But there is presently a lack of any system for ensuring that any given camera captures a nearby discharge or near-discharge of a weapon, and even when such events are captured by a nearby private camera, the camera owner might not be aware of it, might not be aware of a law-enforcement request for relevant photos and video, or might not ultimately check the footage of the camera for the relevant photos or video. Even cameras under law-enforcement control are vulnerable to having their contents overlooked or overwritten.
There is a need for a system to ensure that every discharge, and possibly near-discharges, of firearms and weapons is captured by every available nearby camera, and that such photos and video are flagged so they may be identified and its destruction may thereby be prevented.